


Plans

by Serenityyyy



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, MNL48
Genre: Drabble, F/F, SeBy - Freeform, seby lubog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Sela asks Abby what her plans are after being an idol.
Relationships: Marsela Mari Guia/Abelaine Trinidad
Kudos: 1





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> tanggapin na nating kahit anong gawin natin, lubog pa rin ang seby

"Hey Abby," Sela suddenly calls. She puts her coffee mug on the table and turns to Abby.

"Hmm?" Abby hums, eyes still on the book she's reading.

"What are your plans after being an idol? And winning a beauty crown," Sela asks, genuinely curious about the topic.

"Huh?" Abby finally looks at Sela. "Why the sudden question?"

"Nothing much," Sela shrugs. "So?" She waits.

"Hmm... I'll probably buy my own house and live simply," Abby answers.

"Oh, I want to leave my parents' house too!" Sela exclaims.

"Where will you stay then?"

"I dunno, will you let me in yours?"


End file.
